How It Started
by uiohfg45
Summary: Basically a informative to "This Is How It Ends", because i never really cleared up about how Ellie/Amy/Andrea/Kevin contributed to the group from season 1 to present, Also Merle and Daryl's whole situation with Gabe. (Will eventually contain everyone from the series) Comments are greatly appreciated good or bad.


**This is based of one of my OC's in "This Is How It Ends" , since I decided to keep Amy and Andrea alive I made their family a little more 'interesting' I basically just gave them two more siblings; Ellie and Kevin. So I thought this would be a cool thing to write, I've decided to write from Season 1 to Season 4 with my characters and others. I will be changing POV, to get a better insight. Plus the first couple chapters will start before they meet other characters. (This will be in the same universe as "This Is How It Ends"). I will be starting with Amy, Andrea, Kevin and Ellie, then I'll transition to more characters.**

_**Ellie's POV**_

"So listen…." Andrea starts in between eating her mashed potato "I'm thinking…" she takes another bite. Sat beside her is my sister Amy; she rolls her light green eyes and looks at our parents.

"We're going to Atlanta together," she says glaring at Andrea for stalling. Amy looks me in the eye and ads "Tonight." I drop my fork with load clank. I stand up at the table and look at Amy and Andrea with bewilderment.

"What!?" I yell, "No! Andrea! You were supposed to drive me to school on Saturday!," At the beginning of the year mom and dad had sent me to boarding school on the outskirts of Atlanta, it was spring break and Andrea was going to drive me back on her way to a new job in the big city. "Amy! Come on! You only did this because I borrowed your shirt yesterday!" I glare at my sister as she smirked sneakily at me.

"Now, Ellie…" my dad starts, I turn my head to glare at him.

"NO! Dad! You know she did this on purpose! She does this all the time!" I yell, I look at Amy; she seemed to laugh at me on the inside. "She knew if they left together tonight, that I'd have to take a 26 hour bus ride to school! " Dad backs down, he realizes getting into this is a suicide mission.

"Oh, Ellie…. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about school," Andrea says. Her eyes look at me with complete sympathy. I look back at her with a mix between anger and confusion.

"Then don't go with her!" I plead; Andrea looks down and mumbles something at her plate. "What…did you say?" I ask with a sarcastic attitude.

"I…. um…already called my law firm…. They'll be …um expecting me," she states apologetically. Anger tinges, I feel it flow through me as I turn my head at Amy, her light golden hair falls over her smirk.

"You planned this!" I accuse "You made her call the firm so she has to leave tonight! Seriously Amy! How immature are you". She brushes her hair behind her ear, and smiles at me.

"Ha-ha, sure…. she did Ellie" laughs my brother Kevin says from the chair beside me, "Just like the time she 'sabotaged' your science project last year". I elbow Kevin in the ribs,

"No you idiot, you did that! I saw you pour bleach into the volcano!" I glare at him.

"Oh yeah…. " He laughs again at the memory, "That was fun…" his cropped dark blond hair shakes along with his shoulders as he laughs. I roll my eyes then stare at my smiling sister sitting across from me.

"She did this on purpose I know it," I knew she did this on purpose, being the youngest in the family I was used to Amy and Kyle constantly picking on me, considering the large age difference. I mean I was 13 and Kyle was about to turn 18, Amy was 20 and Andrea being the oldest was 35. Yet despite the difference Kyle and Amy constantly tormented me.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about," she says with a mock of innocence. Anger flourishes again. I storm out of the dining room and make as loud of a sound as possible as I slump on the couch in the living room. Kyle's still chuckling at his prank from last year when I hear a single clank of a fork from the table, the sound of someone walking through the hallway makes me sit up and start to glare at the doorway. Once a figure appears in the door I had my glare set, my green eyes pierced her as she slowly sat next to me on our brown leather couch.

"Ellie…I'm sorry okay, I completely forgot" She says with ease, I shift my body to look at her.

"No! This is her, its all her fault, just because I wore her stupid shirt yesterday, she decides to ruin the last few days of my break!" I muster with anger, she always try's to ruin everything. I knew when she didn't yell at me yesterday she was planning something, whenever Amy gets even remotely quiet something bad happens. Andrea puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You know she's just messing with you, She loves you Ellie…" She says, I stare at her with a mocking look. "Ellie she loves you, she just shows it differently…look I'll tell you what" She begins, and then thinks for a minuet, her face distorts into complete focus as she tries to come up with something.

"Exactly, you have nothing, now I'm going to be stuck at home with no one but Kevin, _Kevin! _And as if that's not enough, then I'm going to have spend 26 hours on some gross bus" I throw my hands up in frustration.

"Yeah, all that's not ideal" Andrea responds sympathetically, she relaxes and leans back on the couch. We sit there for about five minuets in silence. Andrea tenses and sits up on the couch. She looks at me.

"Wait… Ellie, you didn't have to come home for spring break right?" Andrea asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah…why?" I ask with attitude, what the hell was Andrea going on about.

"Well, Then you're welcome back at anytime right?" She concludes, she's smiling now.

"Yeah, I guess" I mumble, "Why are you smiling?" I add, Andrea was a lawyer, and whenever she had nailed a case, she had this signature smile. That smile was painted on her face.

"Well, I'm smiling because we have extra room in the car" she grins, wait what? What did she mean, extra room?

"Wait, I don't get it?" I say looking her in the eye, my eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Well, say we leave tomorrow afternoon instead of tonight, then we get there in time for my job, and a day before Amy's dorm opens" she says sounding accomplished.

"Yeah, but what about me?" I ask with confusion still dwelling. "I'm still stuck here at home with gross Kyle"

"Well, like I said before, we have room in the car" she smiles "You come with us tomorrow and since we will get there 2 days before your semester starts again, you can just hang out like the rest of the kids who didn't go home, you can do that right?" Wow that was a great idea, I got to spend time with Amy and Andrea and more importantly I didn't have to ride the bus to school!

"Wow, that's great!" I say reflecting on my thoughts "Though I still cant see why that law firm hired you" I laugh. Andrea smiles and pushes me against the couch arm playfully. Take that Amy; guess who gets to come in the car. I reach across Andrea to pick up the remote. I turn the television on with a click; daffy duck marched across the screen.

"Nope!" Andrea yelps as she grabs the remote out of my hand. She presses numerous buttons, the TV changes to several channels until it stops on the news. A middle-aged man appears on the screen, he wears a jet-black suit with a blood red tie. I notice the bad toupee covering his scalp as he speaks.

"…_The US Army has been deployed to numerous states to contain the virus_

_These states are currently; New York, New Jersey, Massachusetts, and New Hampshire Scientists have yet to find out the cause of this disease…_

_Other cases of the breakout are nationwide, however the seriousness of the situation is contained to the previous cities._

…_We now show you actual footage from New York._


End file.
